


Cuts Like a Knife

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Give me the dagger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts Like a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McTabby's Annual Cats' Birthday Drabblethon in 2005.

Potter's blood dripped into the cauldron.

"Shut up and give me the dagger," said Snape, though Potter hadn't said anything. He looked white as death. Snape half-hoped he'd be sick. Anything to delay this abomination.

Snape closed his palm around the dagger. The cauldron spewed steam as his own blood completed the concoction.

He inhaled the fumes. Any second now. Damn Albus Dumbledore and his damned love sp-

He found himself looking into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. How could he have been so blind?

Harry caught him in a kiss and the dagger clattered to the floor.


End file.
